


2019 Drabbles/Short Pieces/Requests

by AzureCowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Compilation, Drabble Collection, M/M, Requests, irresponsible use of cowboy attire, vague attempt at phone sex that I got too lazy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCowboy/pseuds/AzureCowboy
Summary: This is just a place for me to post all of my little ideas that I have. Mostly just drabbles and nonsensical stuff with no context.Also, taking requests in the comments. Will be posting those here too.1. Jack and Jesse being inventive (mostly Jack) and showing off their discovery to Gabe.





	2019 Drabbles/Short Pieces/Requests

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no context to this, because it was supposed to be part of my full fic ('I See You, Jesse McCree') but I wanna keep that more romantic and less porny now so I thought I'd dump this here instead. Basically, Jack and Jesse are making out in Jack's office. For some reason Jesse is shirtless and doesn't have his hat on. There, context.
> 
> It also ends really abruptly, so sorry for that.

Jesse relaxed back into the sofa in Jack’s office, already feeling the leather stick to his heated skin. Not that he cared, all he could focus on was Jack between his legs, leaning over him and dragging firm fingers down his thigh. Tipping his head back over the arm of the sofa, he moaned shamelessly at the pressure.

“ _God_ , your outfits are annoying.” Jack mumbled begrudgingly, hand now grasping Jesse's ankle tightly. “Gabe is easy. He's usually just in his compression shirt and pants when he gets to me. But you…”

“It's fashion.” Jesse interjected a little too seriously, leading to a huff of laughter from Jack.

“Stupid-ass belt, fucking chaps, dumbass serape, ugly as hell boots,” Jack listed off in mumbled complaint.

“Hey! What's wrong with my boots?!” Jesse sat up suddenly to shoot an insulted glare at Jack, who completely ignored him.

“And the _hat_. God, don't start me on the hat!” Jack teased dramatically, causing Jesse to give up a slight chuckle as he watched Jack unlatched his boots for him.

And then the blonde came to a stop, eyebrows dancing the slightest amount, and Jesse could tell this meant Jack had had an idea. _Probably a terrible, torturous one at that…_

“Naw, c'mon, Commander, whatcha thinking?” He pushed quickly, already concerned with whether his sanity would survive another one of Jack's evil plans.

“Y'know,” Jack tugged roughly on Jesse's ankle, pulling his leg into the air and his head down hard off the arm. He kissed the inside of Jesse's calf over his chaps. “You literally have no business wearing spurs.” He sighed, flicking the prickly wheel on the back of Jesse's boot to watch it spin in the most satisfying way.

“'s fashion…” Jesse repeated far more carelessly this time, eyes fixed on Jack.

“These things were really cruel…” Jack mused to himself, rolling his finger over the spikes. Slowly, he drew the finger up and over the strap that fixed the spur to Jesse's boot. “I think can come up with a use for them though. I'd _hate_ to waste resources, Agent McCree…”

Just when Jesse was about to question this, Jack swiftly unlatched the strap and tugged the spur from Jesse's boot, before attaching it to his own belt with ease.

“What do you need with a-”

“I'll tell you later, Jess.” Jack cut in as he crowded back into Jesse's space. He smirked a dangerous smirk and stroked a lock of hair from Jesse's face. “I'm busy right now…”

And then, of course, they were kissing again. It wasn't as rough and desperate as some of their other kisses… slower and deeper, like Jack wanted to taste all of Jesse and would take all the time in the world to do so. Jesse was lost within minutes. He kissed back intensely, desperate for as much of Jack as he could get, but Jack kept the pace slow, teasing and consistent.

Gently, Jack nipped Jesse's lip, before moving across and over his jawline, and settling to suck on Jesse's Adam's apple for a second. Though he tried, Jesse was hopeless to suppress the whine that left his throat, and inwardly scolded himself when he felt Jack grin against his neck.

Still, Jack continued down, languidly kissing and licking his way across Jesse's bare chest. The worst thing was, there was no insistence in the kisses. They were soft and barely there, causing Jesse to push up to meet them, only to have Jack force him back down to the sofa. It didn't take long before Jesse found himself blabbering out tiny begs for more, his skin getting more sensitive with every touch.

Still, Jack continued. Hushing Jesse gently, he ghosted his tongue over the cowboy's nipple, coaxing a deep moan from Jesse. Smiling at this, Jack suddenly shoved Jesse's hat over his face from where he'd retrieved it from the floor. Jesse made a noise of complaint, but Jack simply stroked his hip and shushed him softly.

“Want you to feel everything.” Jack explained lazily. “Other senses heighten when your sight is taken away.”

Jesse whined in some sort of vague acknowledgement that he trusted Jack and was happy with this, and Jack returned to licking at his chest torturously. Just as Jesse was reduced to moans and mumbles of begs and Jack's name, Jack drew back, causing Jesse to gasp in regret.

But he was soon back, and Jesse felt himself release a sigh he didn't know he'd been waiting for.

And suddenly something cool and metallic touched the sensitive skin just below his collarbone. He hissed in surprise, and tensed a little, before adjusting and identifying a few spots of soft, close pin-pressure against his skin.

“Tell me, Jesse,” Jack began, very much in his Strike Commander voice now. The tiny line of dot pressure points shifted, moving across, tracing his collarbone. “Have you ever heard of a Wartenberg wheel?”

Jesse simply moaned at the strange sensation and was quickly rewarded with Jack adding more pressure to the sharp spots, sending a shiver of the slightest pain through Jesse's skin, so sensitive from Jack's kisses.

“I asked you a question, McCree.”

“No, sir!” Jesse gasped out from under his hat.

“A Wartenberg wheel,” Jack began, shifting the metal forwards and back on Jesse's skin slightly. “Was a tool used in medicine years ago. Like a pastry crimping wheel, but sharper. It tested skin sensitivity, reactions and nerves - that kinda fun stuff - but it ended up becoming a little… outdated.”

Jesse whimpered when Jack pushed the metal into his skin again.

“Of course, the BDSM community found the idea and immediately fell in love with what it could do. I bought one for Gabe a few years back but his heightened sensitivity from SEP made it a bit much for him…” Jack sighed, exaggerating disappointed. “But you, McCree… You're so much of the perfect candidate that you even walk around with them on your heels…”

“M’ spurs…” Jesse mumbled through a bitten lip.

“Damn, Jess,” Jack laughed, rolling the spikes quickly up to Jesse's throat (causing Jesse to suck in a sharp, startled breath). “You've only just figured it out?”

“Sir…” Jesse breathed without barely noticing, his voice muffled by his hat. He felt Jack lean down, his shoulder resting on the spur and pushing into the flesh of Jesse's neck.

“I told you I'd find a use for them, agent.” He whispered, his voice laced with a special sort of danger that drove Jesse insane.

Pulling back, Jack dragged the wheel all the way down the centre of Jesse's chest, over his ribs, dipping at his belly button, and tracing the neat line of hair all the way down to Jesse's belt buckle.

It was a slow journey, and by the time it was over, Jesse couldn't even hear his own pathetic whimpers over how lost he was in his own head and the warmth of Jack between his legs.

“Okay, now this just isn't fair,” Jack sighed sweetly, following one half of the 'V’ of Jesse's hips with the metal. Jesse was vaguely aware of some soft beeping, but - really - he was far too concerned with every new spike of metal digging into his skin and setting his nerves alight.

“Commander Reyes,” Jack spoke firmly, the Strike Commander voice hitting Jesse hard once again. “I'm requesting a private video link meeting with you immediately.”

Jesse gasped at the thought of Gabe seeing him like this. Him laid bare and sensitive for both of them.

“No, nothing's wrong,” Jack continued into - what must've been - his earpiece. “I just… got you a present.”

Jack took this moment to run the spur quickly over Jesse's ribs, evoking a loud moan from the cowboy as he squirmed beneath him.

“What was _what_ , Reyes?” Jack asked sweetly, his voice the picture of farmboy innocence, before repeating the action and gaining the same response from Jesse. “Oh! _That_? That's just the sound of some new equipment I'm testing out…”

There was a soft click before Jack leant back down on Jesse, rolling the spikes up and down his side slowly as he did. With the hand not working the spur, Jack lifted Jesse's hat the smallest amount to kiss him deeply.

“Be a good boy for me, cowboy.” He murmured into Jesse's mouth. “And don't forget to look pretty for the camera.”

Before Jesse could question anything, his hat was pushed back over his face roughly, and Jack drew back, just as his phone rang out a soft melody.

“Hey, Gabe,” Jesse felt Jack sit up a little straighter between his legs and could practically hear the smile in his voice. “You're alone, right?”

“You asked for private, Jackie.” Gabriel's voice coaxed an instant whine from Jesse's lips. “I can do what I'm told sometimes. What's up?”

“Well,” Jack pushed the spur roughly into Jesse's sternum and rocked it back and forth. “Jesse and I made a very important discovery.”

“Oh, yeah?” The lust in Gabe's voice and the shuffling Jesse could hear through the phone made Jesse shiver.

“Yeah. Hang on…” Jack withdrew the spur and Jesse could tell it was because he was clumsily switching the feed around to the camera on the back of his holovid.

“Hate to break it to you, Strike Commander, but the fact our cowboy looks really good shirtless isn't really a discovery.” Gabe teased, his choice to call Jesse ‘ _their cowboy’_ making Jesse's heart clench.

“Real funny, _24_.” Jesse could hear the eye roll in the words.

“Always am, _76_.” Gabe laughed. The soft interaction between them warmed Jesse. They were too perfect together…

“No. Our discovery was that we could finally make use of some elements of Jesse's stupid outfit.”

Jesse tensed in anticipation of where the spur would be next… And still wasn't ready when Jack pushed it slowly across his nipple.

“Sir!” He gasped, back arching.

Gabe and Jack both released an appreciative moan in unison.

“Damn, Jackie.” Gabe sighed from the phone. “So, this is why you're in charge… All these clever ideas.”

“I don't just come up with them, I know how to execute them too…” The metal left Jesse's skin for a second before returning to trace up the side of his neck, causing him to squirm and contort himself awkwardly.

“Let me see his pretty face, Jack, please.” Gabe’s voice was noticeably breathy now, obviously affected.

“D'you promise to be good and wait until we're with you tonight until you cum?” Jack questioned far too seriously, but Jesse didn't notice that, far too caught up in the fact Jack had said _'we’_ , _'tonight’_ and _'cum’_ in the same sentence.

Gabe groaned in complaint. “Yes, _sir_.”

“Good boy.” Jack plucked the hat from Jesse's face and dropped it on his own head (causing Jesse to whimper over how painfully hot that looked). “Is he pretty enough for you?”

Jesse's eyes flew to the camera on the back of Jack's phone. Without thinking, he bit his lip deeply and let his eyes do the begging.

“ _Dios mio_ , Jack, he's a mess. All this from a spur?”

“And some kisses, but yeah,” Jack's smirk as he watched Jesse from over the screen was far too smug. “You know how easy he is. Practically came in his pants just hearing your voice when I answered the call.”


End file.
